


can we always be this close (for ever and ever)

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fluff, about the only way i can see a certain event going down, based on a headcanon ive had for a long time, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: Sara gets Ava back.Or: a little pre-crisis treat bc y'all know they won't feed us this good
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 286





	can we always be this close (for ever and ever)

It’s like some sort of fucked up deja vu. Once again, she’s holding something with the power to change all of space and time. Once again, she’s the one who’s been entrusted to use this stupidly powerful item to fix everything.

She never asked to be the ‘Paragon of Destiny.’ In fact, she never asked to be _here_ at all. She almost wishes she had been evaporated by the wave like everyone else she’s ever loved, so that the burden of making everything right again with the book of destiny would be resting on someone else’s shoulders.

But it isn’t. It’s resting squarely on _her_ shoulders. It’s her burden, her responsibility, and if it goes wrong, then everything is lost. Literally.

If she doesn’t fix this, then that’s it. All that’s left is five paragons and Lex fucking Luthor, of all people. As much as Sara likes Barry and Kara, she hardly knows the others. If she were choosing six people to potentially spend the rest of her life with, stranded, alone, on an outpost that her team destroyed three years ago, she certainly wouldn’t have chosen these people.

They wouldn’t have even been near the top of the list.

She’s already spent two years with them, alone and aching for anyone else.

But, mostly for the people who _would’ve_ been on her list that Sara thinks about now, as she holds the book in her hands, as she visualizes exactly what they need: the earths back, everyone back, _Clarke_ back so that they actually have all of the paragons, so that they have some chance of defeating the anti-monitor, but, most of all, the Legends back.

The Legends back, _her_ waverider back, not the strange familiar-yet-unfamiliar ship voiced by Snart that the Rory of Earth-74 had made his home.

 _Ava_ back.

Mostly, what she’s thinking of is getting Ava back. They hadn’t talked besides a quick call when Lyla had first recruited her and Ray. She’d left Ava and the rest of the Legends to work behind the scenes, to try to do something to stop whatever had been coming.

Sara hadn’t heard from her before the wave hit Earth-1, so, clearly, they hadn’t been successful.

But the knowledge that they hadn’t spoken, hadn’t said goodbye, hadn’t seen each other since Sara left a sleeping Ava to go out for the evening with Ray, is what keeps Sara going, what makes her determined to fulfil this duty that has been thrust upon her.

As much as she’s terrified that she’ll do it wrong, that she’ll mess things up even further, there’s not a single person out of the people gathered around her that she trusts enough to be the one to get Ava back.

She thinks of the Earths.

She thinks of the Earths.

She thinks of the Earths.

She thinks of—

“Sara?” A voice cuts through her thoughts. A voice that isn’t Barry or Kara or J’onn or any of the other voices she’s become so familiar with over the time they’ve spent stranded at the Vanishing Point, trying to work out what to do.

It’s a voice that’s a million times more familiar than that, a voice that Sara would know at the end of the universe.

She opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is Ava, her eyes wide, staring at her. The second thing she sees is sky and ground and trees and the other Legends and the Waverider, all in the split second that she allows herself to tear her eyes away from Ava, to confirm that she managed to bring back more than just Ava, to confirm that she’s currently standing on green grass on Earth, no longer on the harsh metal of the Vanishing Point.

“Ava,” she says, her voice almost choking in her throat as she says it, as she moves two steps forward to close the gap between then, to press up just enough on her toes to kiss Ava, to touch her and make sure she’s real, real and alive and warm under her fingertips.

"Sara," Ava breathes, and, there's worry in her eyes when she examines Sara's face, when she takes in the fact that there's a few more lines there than there was when she last saw Sara, that her hair's longer, that she's... different. Older. "How long?"

They don't really have time for that discussion right now, so Sara brushes it off. "A while. After. I'll tell you after. After we survive this. After we get rid of everything that the anti-monitor is going to throw at us. I'll tell you everything after. I promise."

Ava believes her. Neither of them have broken their word since Mallus took Ava. Neither of them want to, want to risk something that's been at risk of breaking so many times now. So, she just nods, takes a deep breath, says, "Okay. What do we need to do? What do I need to do?"

"For now," Sara says, grabbing Ava's hand, leading her over towards the group of heroes that have gathered together, everyone talking frantically, those who hadn't been erased out of existence for the past two years attempting to explain everything, "I need you to not leave my side, okay?"

Ava nods. "Okay. Yeah. I can do that."

When, half a day later, they're in the midst of a battle, every reinforcement all of them know having been called in, against the forces the Anti-Monitor has set on them, Ava has still kept to her promise. They're back to back, never straying more than a few feet from each other before snapping back together, like there's gravity between them. It's safest that way, with their backs covered, with them able to see all angles at once.

And then a missile from somewhere whistles over their heads, is about to land and explode right at their feet before Supergirl catches it, throws it back towards the bulk of the opposing force's army, and something clicks inside of Sara's head, settles into surety when Ava briefly turns to her, a shocked look in her eyes. It's not terror—Sara hasn't seen _terror_ on Ava's face since the factory in 2213—but it's something close.

So, while the battle is raging on, while everyone she knows and loves is fighting for the fate of the multiverse, she raises her voice, and yells at Ava, her girlfriend, the woman she'd had to live without for two whole years, the person left in this world that she loves the most. Yells, "Ava?"

"Yeah?" Ava's voice is rough, her breathing heavy.

"Marry me."

"What?" Sara feels Ava's hair whip against her neck as she spins around, and Sara does the same. Neither of them can look at each other for more than a split second at a time, because they're both fending off attacks on the others exposed back, but it's just enough. "Are you serious?"

There's something that Sara really wants to be hope in Ava's voice. "Completely. Completely."

Ava's eyes widen, her mouth opening slightly, and then it's like she realises something, because she says, "Wait, do you mean... /right/ now?"

"Yeah."

If it were possible, Ava's eyes get even bigger. "Really?"

Sara sighs. "Look. I've almost lost you too many times. I _did_ lose you back then for... longer than I want to think about. I don't want to lose you again. I want to be able to call you my wife. And I don't want to wait any longer. I've waited too long to find you. Literally two lifetimes. I can't wait anymore, and I want to believe we're gonna win this, but if we don't--"

Another missile flies by overhead, but, this time, it explodes, hardly 100 feet from where they're standing, and, for a second, everyone is knocked down. When Sara opens her eyes, Ava is struggling up, her face covered in ash. Sara follows her up, and then, after that moment of respite, even if it came at the cost of being thrown to the ground, the fighting starts again. The battle is getting thicker, and they can't keep looking at each other, so Ava returns to Sara's back, and when Sara talks, it's over her shoulder, desperately hoping that Ava can hear how sincere she is, how much she means this, even if she can't necessarily see.

"And, look, I know John is here somewhere, and he's licensed to marry people, but... I've been registered dead twice, and you're a clone from 2213. We're never going to be able to really properly legally get married. So doesn't that mean... doesn't that mean we can just decide? We can literally make our own destiny. I've already done it today. I just— I want to be married to you Ava. And now seems as good a time as ever."

Ava hasn't said anything in a few seconds, but Sara doesn't push her, doesn't hurry her, because, quite frankly, after waiting two years, thirty seconds, a minute, five minutes seems like the blink of an eye. So she just waits, half of her mind focused on the woman at her back, half of her mind focused on the fighting in front of her.

And then Ava says, "Okay. Yeah." Sara swings back around, needing to look Ava in the eyes, needing to see her face and know she's sure, and, when she does, something like bliss spreads through her body, because there isn't a hint of hesitation on Ava's face, on the face of the most careful, practical woman she knows. Ava grins, and it's like her face isn't covered in blood and ash and mud. "Let's do it. Let's make our own destiny."

Sara beams back, relief flooding through her. "Well, in that case then, do you, Ava Sharpe, agree to be my wife?"

Nodding, Ava says, "Yes," and then grins again, realises what Sara's looking for. "I do. Do you?"

"Absolutely. Yes. Yes. I do."

Nothing changes, not really, but then, nothing changes in a 'real' wedding either. All that's changed is how they feel, and that's everything. Sara risks a kiss, risks half a second of touching Ava, of savouring this moment, and then she pulls back, spins back around, and, the battle rages on, everyone around them unaware that anything important has happened. Sara likes it that way.

When it is all over, when the dust has settled and the Anti-Monitor is gone—Sara isn't entirely sure _how_ , just that she was part of it, that thinking of Ava's face, of her _wife's_ face, made her a million times more determined—they are alone, in their quarters.

Ever since Ava moved onto the Waverider, ever since she added a few trinkets, a few photos, put her clothes in the dresser, it's felt more like a home than ever before, and now, collapsing onto their bed, it feels more like /theirs/ than it ever had.

They're both injured, scrapes and bruises scattered over their bodies, but other people were injured worse, so the resources of the med bay are used up right now, and they're stuck with bandages and painkillers, at least until Gideon has the energy to heal minor wounds.

They're both injured, so every move they make is syrupy slow, careful and delicate and precise, but, to be quite honest, neither of them are really feeling the pain. Neither of them are feeling much but happiness, buried deep in each other, limbs tangled, fingers tangled, hair merging together into one blonde mass on the pillow.

And then Sara pulls back, laughs when she sees the disappointed look on Ava's face, and leans back in for a quick kiss, before sitting up, finding a box that she'd hidden in the bedside table, a box that she'd had Gideon fabricate almost as soon as they'd been back on ship. She pops it open, and Ava's eyes widen at the ring inside. Again, she doesn't say anything, and for a second, this time, Sara's a little worried.

"If you don't want— if you don't want anything like this, if you want it to be literally just us and nothing... formal or traditional or whatever, I totally get, but Gideon thought it was a good idea, so, I just thought you might—"

Ava cuts her off with a kiss, pulling the box out of Sara's hands gently, setting it down, and weaving her hands into Sara's hair. "I love it," she murmurs, her lips still a hair's breadth from Sara's. "I was just— it seems so familiar. So perfect. Like something out of a—"

This time it's Gideon who cuts Ava off. “—dream. I took the liberty of replicating a ring you dreamt of one time.”

“Wait,” Sara says, a grin forming on her face, “did you dream about us getting married? That’s so cute.”

There’s a light blush forming on Ava’s cheeks. “Maybe. But watch yourself, or I’ll take it back and marry Nora.”

“Can’t. She’s taken.”

“Zari, then.”

“Also taken.”

“Charlie.”

“You’re gonna leave me for Charlie?”

Ava pretends to think about it for a second, then stops pretending, pulling the ring out of the box, settling it on her finger, and then falling back into Sara’s embrace. There’s something a little otherworldly about the way it sparkles, rainbows dancing as it catches the light, and that feels appropriate for them.

Reaching out, Sara sweeps some hair from Ava’s face. “You know, in all seriousness, if you dreamt about a real, proper wedding, we could still do that. I didn’t mean to ruin a fantasy.”

But Ava shakes her head. “No. I mean, sure maybe we could do that, at some point, if we wanted to, but… this was perfect. I mean, we spent our first date fighting pirates. It kinda makes sense, doesn’t it, that we get married fighting off the end of the multiverse? At the end of the day, those dreams were more about… you, and me, and being married, than any sort of event. I just wanted you to be my wife. And now you are.”

“Yeah,” Sara says, smiling, leaning in to press a kiss to Ava’s forehead, her cheeks, her lips. “Now I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, folks. sorry I'm still p MIA. final year of a law degree is a bitch.


End file.
